First Love Academy School Of True Love
by Starlight-Swordswoman
Summary: A Vocaloid and Cardfight Vanguard Crossover. OCxAichxOC. Oneshot. Madoka is a shy girl trying to confess her feelings to Aichi but she can't. Ai is a confident part time idol trying to win the heart of the boy she loves. Watch these two childhood friends try to win the boy of their dreams! I will continue if someone requests it.


First Love Academy◊School of True Love

Cardfight Vanguard and Vocaloid crossover: OCxAichiXOC

_Me: hi in spirit of valentines and stuff I decided to do a vocaloid and Cardfight Vanguard crossover oneshot! I've kinda reversed roles to make it fit! I don't own Cardfight Vanguard or Aichi. I own Madoka and Em-chan owns Ai!_

**Staring:**

**Ai (Gumi), Madoka (Len), Aichi (Rin)**

_Lunch break_

_Madoka's POV_

I sighed and looked out the window next to my seat. Studying, exercising… I'm pretty helpless at both. I looked at the blue haired boy across the room and smiled to myself. Hehe I guess I'm an overachiever when it comes to falling in love. Falling in love with you, Aichi. I always blush when I see him and I can't seem to talk whenever he asks what's wrong. He always sets my heart a flutter. But I can't do a thing! I looked back down at my handiwork. That's why I'm writing a 7,100 letter long love letter! Writing is probably one of the few things I'm good at… I'm sure I'll be able to get his attention but… I don't think I have the courage to give it to him….

"Hey Madoka! Are you okay? Is everything alright?" His sudden appearance shocked me. I blushed and began to panic slightly. I could feel my face begin to heat up and his blue eyes stared into my sky blue eyes.

"Umm…uh, umm… The weather sure is lovely today... hehe, I'm glad it's another peaceful day." I said in a panicked manner.

"Madoka, are you sure you're alright? Why are you shaking? And what's that behind your back? Can I have a look?" I looked at my hands and realized I was shaking and I couldn't say anything to him. This is bad! I looked around quickly and my eyes landed on the door. Well… we do have PE next….

"Uhhh I have to go… Bye!" I quickly said, grabbing my things and the letter. I quickly ran out the room with a blush covering my face. Wah that was so embarrassing! And… I couldn't give the letter to him! Ah what am I going to do?!

_After school_

_Ai's POV_

I danced around the room and smiled. Nothing could get me down! Today I am going to ask Aichi out on a date! Anyway…Nothing can beat my charismatic aura!

"Hey Aichi! Do you like my necktie? It's custom made, bayberry!" I said, trying to start a normal-ish conversation.

"Eh, really? I haven't heard of that brand before. Also I don't think you should be dancing in the classroom." Aichi said, his head tilted slightly to the right. He looked slightly confused.

"Hey Aichi, about this Sunday…" I asked.

"Ah… I've got some catch up lessons to attend. Maybe some other time!" he said with a smile. Damn! I have to try something!  
"Moh, really? Are you sure or is it just my fan boys glaring at you?" I said with a pout.

"Uh well I'm a bit envious that you can just say something like that out loud. But it's true and also it's getting late." He said with a slight blush on his face.

_Third person POV_

Madoka peered around the corner of the corridor and spotted Ai and Aichi. Her face was still slightly red from earlier. Ai smiled as she spotted her shy childhood friend.

"Madoka are you being shy again? Any way we are in the middle of something, okay?" Ai asked with a wink.

Madoka blushed and looked slightly annoyed. **This is bad! I won't be called shy by Ai any longer!** Madoka thought.

"Aichi! This letter…Please read it!" Madoka said with a red face, handing over the letter. Madoka quickly turned away and blushed a deeper red. Her hands went to both of her cheeks and she closed her eyes. Her face deepened in colour.

'_**When you smile at me my heart races and I can't say a thing…' **_Aichi read and smiled.

"Ah you wrote a letter, how cute! But Madoka, He's gonna choose me! Right Aichi?" Ai said smiling at Aichi while holding onto the blushing Madoka's shoulders.

Aichi looked at the two and smiled.

"You two have really surprised me! My decision is…..Well… I don't know. But, one thing I have been thinking about is….. Never mind." He said, looking away from the two girls. 

_**All: Stupid Days like this one here… I hope they never come to an end!**_

_END_


End file.
